callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash (map)
Crash is a medium-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as part of the Stimulus Package and Call of Duty: Mobile. The map was also released in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as part of Season One. Overview The map is relatively small compared to other maps and plays host to intense and fast paced matches. There are many blind corners, narrow corridors, and dark areas, all of which encourage players to camp. It also provides fast paced Free-For-All and team games. Conversely, there are large open spaces and high rooftops which allow players to snipe. Airborne Killstreak Rewards such as the Harrier Strikes or Attack Helicopters have limited effect due to the high availability of cover. Conversely, UAVs can help root out the players that are taking cover. The thin walls allow players using Deep Impact or FMJ to kill people window camping, or those defending bombs in Search and Destroy or Demolition. In Modern Warfare, doors were added around the map. Old School Mode Crash appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 10 sprites. The sprites are exactly the same as Winter Crash. * AK-47 - Found at the top of the ramp near the mechanic towards the south-western part of the map, near Juggernaut. * Juggernaut - Found inside the alleyway at the southern part of the map, near the AK-47. * Stopping Power - Found underneath the canopy building south of the crashed helicopter, next to the M1014. * M1014 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found underneath the canopy building south of the crashed helicopter, next to Stopping Power. * RPD - Found in between the two parts of the crashed helicopter. * R700 - Found to the west of the three-story building, at the north-westernmost corner of the map. * G36C w/ M203 - Found to the east of the three-story building. * P90 - Found in the small enclave behind the two center buildings towards the eastern part of the map. * M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found outside the north-easternmost building, next to some concrete barriers. * M14 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found at the small grassy hill next to some concrete barriers to the south-eastern corner of the map. Gallery Cut Blackhawk Crash CoD4.jpg|Early version of Crash. Painting Crash CoD4.jpg|The in-game photo. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare there is another version of this map called Winter Crash. It is similar to Crash, but with a Christmas theme. It is only available on PC and Mac. It then became remastered and was included in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered December Update, this time releasing for all platforms. *Near the USMC/TF141 spawn, off-map to the right of the grassy hill, there is a signature written clearly in sand bricks. This is easily visible in free-spectate mode. The signature reads "REMY". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the destroyed cars have been replaced with functional ones that can be destroyed. Players can crawl underneath the white pickup trucks before and after they have been destroyed. *In the top floor of the building behind the crashed helicopter the player can see a photo on the wall, showing two people on camels, dressed in Arab attire. These are actually employees from Infinity Ward, during their research trip in Egypt for Call of Duty 2. The man in the front is Grant Collier, former president of Infinity Ward. *When on the top level of the three story building, grenades from grenade launchers can not go through the fencing. *In the map's early stages of development, the downed helicopter was a UH-60 Blackhawk instead of the CH-46 Sea Knight. *The second building to the right on the USMC spawn has a complete interior with two floors and stairs leading up to the rooftop. This may have been planned to be accessible during development. Videos Call of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered - 11 Minutes of Domination Gameplay|Gameplay of Domination on Crash in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. CoD4 vs MW2 "Crash" Multiplayer Map Comparison|A side-by-side comparison between the Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2 versions of Crash. References External links *The making of Crash de:Crash ru:Крушение Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps